kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeing Mother
Seeing Mother is a fanfiction that Pinkgirl234 composed with the use of the My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic universe. The story is about a unicorn named Sweet Treat who longed to see her mother after not seeing her for the last several weeks in her stay at her new home in Ponvyille. Colored Quotes Guide - Sweet Treat - Intelli Math - Paper Work Story Sweet Treat sat by the window, watching the rain pour down on Ponyville. The weather forecast had determined the rainy weather will go on for ten days. And today is Friday. The rain started only an hour ago and she had just gotten home from the Harmony Agency base. A knock at her door startled her instantly. She opened it with her unicorn magic and found her pegasus best friend, Intelli Math, standing before her, wearing a blue green hooded raincoat. "Oh hi Intelli!" Sweet Treat greeted. "Hi Sweet Treat! I just came by to greet you and find out how you have been lately." was the response of Intelli. "I'm doing fine and have been busy, thanks for asking." Sweet Treat looked at her friend for a moment and said, "Come in. It's cold outside and I can make hot chocolate." Intelli Math stepped inside and removed her wet raincoat. At Sweet Treat's suggestion, she gave the coat to her and Sweet Treat hung it on the back of the door. The coat dripped slowly and endlessly on the doormat. The pink unicorn led her friend to the dining table and asked her to sit down. Sweet Treat went to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate and heat it in the kettle over the fireplace. In a few minutes, Sweet Treat poured the already - done hot chocolate drink in two mugs. She brought the mugs to the table and offered one to Intelli. "It's quite a wild idea that you came to visit me at such a cold weather." Sweet Treat remarked with a chortle. "I know. But I can't help know how you are lately." Intelli replied excitedly. No one spoke for a while as the busily sipped their drinks. And while they do so, Intelli noticed the expression of calmness and downcast crossing the face of her unicorn friend. She moved her chair a little closer to her and asked, "Sweet Treat? Is something wrong? You seem so quiet right from the start." "Well um...you see..." Sweet Treat slowly spoke up. It took her a few seconds before she could find the words, "I miss my mother." "Oh." Intelli says with understanding. "I miss her so much I haven't seen her for weeks since I got here in Ponyville." Sweet Treat continued. "Why don't you visit her back in Appleloosa?" Intelli suggested. "It's hard. I couldn't leave while my work as organization leader is hanging around. If I took a day off, who will I entrust my base to? I just only recieved a few members only a few days ago. I don't know much about them yet." Sweet Treat says firmly. She went further explaining that she doesn't want to bother Copper Plume, the Equestrian head organization leader, from his work to watch over her base. "You could send your Mom a letter. A letter to invite her here. Then you can get to be with her." Intelli says with a smile. Sweet Treat's eyes widened a little. Why didn't she think of that? A letter could invite her mother to visit Ponyville. But she had a second thought. Her mother works full time as on office worker at Appleloosa and only seems to rest often whenever she gets home. Would she have any spare time to visit Ponyville? However, none of it mattered because all that Sweet Treat wanted was to see her mother. Later at sunset, when Intelli already left, Sweet Treat about a paper, an envelope and quill pen and placed them on her desk. She used her magic to control the pen in the air and placed the tip on the paper to start writing. Dear Mother, I apologize if you haven't heard anything from me lately. For the last several weeks, I was quite busy with my job as an organization leader. Protecting Equestria at all costs and joining occassional missions. Yes, that's the job I found. Formerly a servant at the Canterlot castle, but now as a country defender. I was also busy with other top priorities. But I'm fine. Even as fine to tell that I haven't gotten ill lately. That should be good. Anyway, remember that time when I decided to leave Appleloosa to live somewhere else, only I didn't specify where because I have no idea where to go? Well, I found the perfect place where I am residing: Ponyville. It's almost like Appleloosa but different. Most of the houses here consist of hay roofs, resemblance the appearances of cottages. And majority of the population here don't speak in a thick apple accent like us. But Ponyville's beautiful. Really. Beautiful if you get to visit it in reality aside aside from looking at pictures of the mentioned place. I am inviting you here at Ponyville to come visit me. Even for at least a few days. I miss you very much. I am aware that you are busy with work and all, but if you have the time to visit me, I would love that. There are countless stories I'd like to tell you. We can even cook together. I can even give you a tour around Ponyville. Your precious daughter, Sweet Treat Sweet Treat ended by folding the letter neatly and inserting it in the envelope. She wrote the address of her home and her name on the back of the envelope. She was about to visit the Ponyville Mail Office when she spotted a pegasus mail pony flying a few feet off the ground. Sweet Treat called his attention and gave him the letter, asking him to deliver it to the reciever as soon as possible. The mail pony nodded and thanked her before flying off. Sweet Treat returned home to cook supper. For the next two days, Sweet Treat busily kept her home in order. She made sure that everything is neat and organized. She recievd no reply from her mother yet, but she is willing to wait. On Sunday evening, Sweet Treat heard a knock at the door of her house. She quickly went over and opened it. Before her was a yellow pegasus who is taller than her, with a purple mane and tail with snow white streaks, bright green eyes, and an unfurled scroll for a cutie mark. She had a brown shawl around her and she brought a large blue green bag with her. "Mommy!" Sweet Treat exclaimed and hugged her. The yellow pegasus, whose name is Paper Work, hugged her back and replies with, "Hello sweetie! How are you?" "I'm fine, Ma. I haven't seen you for weeks." Sweet Treat answered cheerfully. "I know. And I miss you so much." Both mother and daughter had a hug before they proceeded inside the house. At the living room, Paper had discussed to Sweet Treat that she was allowed to have a one - week day off from work. Day off! Boy was Sweet Treat excited when she found out that her mother decided to stay with her for a week. This is what Sweet Treat had finally been waiting for: to finally see her mother and spend a lot of time with her after a period of several weeks. She couldn't wait to tell her different stories of her life in Ponyville as well as doing the usual fun things with her beloved mother. "Oh mother. Come join me. Supper is already prepared." Sweet Treat says with a grin, taking her mother to the dining room. At supper, they had mushroom and basil soup and vegetable omelette that Sweet Treat solely prepared herself. She goes on tell her mother little by little about Ponyville, even comparing it to her former home, Appleloosa. Tomorrow, she and her mother will start their first day of fun. But right now, they just have to eat dinner and rest afterwards. Trivia * Pinkgirl234 wrote this story based on her long almost-a-whole-month vacation at the home of her grandparents--the parents of her mother. * This story is also based on the request of her mother to make a story based on her vacation. * The story took Pinkgirl234 at least four or maybe a little more days to write. * Pinkgirl234 first started writing the story in Microsoft Word but she also made an HTML coding of the story in Notepad. Category:Literature Category:Pinkgirl234